Conventionally known is a power storage module in which a plurality of power storage devices are serially connected. As an example of such a power storage module, Patent Document 1 discloses a power storage module (battery stack structure) in which power storage devices (battery cells) are disposed serially in one direction, and are connected by a bind bar extending in the direction in which the power storage devices are serially disposed.